


First Love

by guineamania



Series: The Anderson-Hummel Family [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cake, Cuddles, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, M/M, awesome parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for One Million Words Bingo - Breaking Up</p><p>Maria Anderson-Hummel had been brought up on the epic tales of her parent's love. But what it didn't prepare her for was the heartbreak that came with finding her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing to do with the fic but this year I am completing a sponsored 5k to raise money for Cancer Research. This charity means a lot to me so if anyone could sponsor me I would be eternally grateful and if you want will write you something.   
> Any little you can give will make a difference - https:// www. justgiving. com/ gracesmith79 (without the spaces)

When Maria was fifteen she, apparently, met the love of her life. Now Kurt and Blaine weren’t the ones to talk to her about the fact he could not be the one she was dreaming of; it really didn’t help in these matters that they had met when they were sixteen. Plus Esme was adamant that her big sister had met her prince and who were they to tell her that he wasn’t. The answer of, her parents, was obviously not good enough.

“What were we thinking when we told Quinn and Rach that we could deal with two daughters?” Kurt muttered, collapsing down onto the sofa when he had finally got the two girls off to school.   
“We’ve managed fifteen years darling. Jamie will either be the best thing that has happened to her or we will be here to help her through the aftermath,” Blaine sighed, passing Kurt a mug of hot chocolate as he picked up his tie from the table.   
“When did you become so wise Blaine Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt laughed, kissing him softly on the lips.  
“I think it’s teaching,” he beamed while stepping out of the door. Kurt was then left on his own in the house. It was strange that the girls were growing up. Kurt almost missed having a young kid around the house. Almost. Kurt chuckled to himself and pulled out his laptop. He had a children’s book to write.

The tranquillity lasted a week. Kurt had hoped the happiness in the family would continue for longer this time. But who was he kidding, this was the Anderson-Hummel’s. The last time they had a long spell of tranquillity, Blaine was shot. Maria came home from her third date with Jamie in tears. Blaine was the first to notice her come in and within seconds, their eldest daughter as tucked against his chest and kissing the top of her head. Kurt hurried over and wrapped his arms round the duo as well. It could only be one thing. That idiot had broken their little princess’ heart. “He left me dad, papa. He didn’t love me,” she sobbed as the tangle of limbs moved onto the couch.   
“It’s okay darling,” Kurt soothed as she latched onto his hand, head still buried in Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt softly massaged a little pattern onto the back of her hand as the sobs quietened to sniffles.  
“I just really thought he wanted me,” she whispered, whining slightly as Kurt disentangled himself from the huddle. However Kurt knew this was time for Cadbury’s hot chocolate and the cake he had make and had been hiding from them. Nothing cured a broken heart like excessive quantities of chocolate.

When Kurt returned to the living room he lingered outside the door at the sounds of voices inside. “I know darling. It feels like your heart has been torn out of your chest and it’s just a hole now. But you have to fight through it. If it is meant to be then you will find your way back together but there’s no point moping over something that was not meant to be,” Blaine whispered, his voice soft and tender.   
“But you and dad were always mean to be together,” Maria sighed, accompanied by the rustle of the pillows.  
“Yes, and I knew that. We had our times where we broke up and I cheated on him and he ignore me but we fought through it now and we are here with two beautiful daughters and a happy life,” he continued and a smile etched its way onto Kurt’s face. Maria was going to be okay. Just like they were. Jamie was not the one for her but she was young and definitely had time to find whoever it may be.


End file.
